The invention relates generally to the recording of electrocardiograms (ECG) using ECG sensors in the form of capacitive electrodes. Capacitive electrodes permit measurement of an electrocardiogram with the same results as with conventionally used galvanic electrodes. The advantage of capacitive electrodes is that no direct contact with the skin is necessary, and therefore measurements can even be carried out through clothing.
A capacitive ECG system for measuring standard leads and for body surface potential maps is already known from the publication by Martin Oehler, Meinhard Schilling and Hans Dieter Esperer, Biomed Tech 2009; 54:329-335.